This invention relates to glasses, and in particular, to glasses having an animated and image display which can be seen by one facing the wearer.
Glasses that may be worn and which provide displays are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,418,737 to Lambert provides a pair of glasses which has paddles or plaques upon which a message can be written and which are selectively displayable by the wearer.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,621,838 to Harding et al and U.S. Pat. No. 4,254,451 to Cochran, Jr. provide glasses which have energizable sources of light. The lights of Cochran, Jr. may be sequentially lit.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,257,691 to Brooks discloses a pair of glasses to which supplemental prisms may be secured. The prisms are operated to provide a display.
The patent to Mizuno, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,991,951, shows an eyeglass frame for electrooptical lenses. The lenses do include the use of electrochromic devices, or a liquid crystal device, which utilizes a conductive metal in the fabrication of the frames, including the temple part, in order to provide conductivity of charge, for the pair of lenses, as shown. Apparently the lenses have laminated thereon the electrooptical devices, which have the electrochromatic properties. Thus, when power is supplied through the upper and lower segments of the frame, and passes a charge into the electrooptical devices formed on the lenses, apparently it provides some form of illumination, although the patent really does-not define exactly what type of data is displayed, or what happens when the liquid crystal devices are energized. The device, though, does appear to utilize first and second rim members, which comprise different parts of the rim, for forming its conductive metal, and which are mutually insulated electrically, from each other, with each part connecting with a pair of electrodes, secured to each of its optical members, so that when a voltage is supplied therebetween, electric supply of charge passes to the electrooptical device, and its lenses.
The patent to Kubik, U.S. Pat. No. 4,753,514, shows a headwear-mounted periscopic display device. The patent to Bettinger, U.S. Pat. No. 4,806,011, shows a spectacle-mounted occular display apparatus. The patent to Jimmy, U.S. Pat. No. 4,822,161, discloses an illuminating spectacle apparatus. The patent to Perera, U.S. Pat. No. 4,867,551, shows another display projection optical system for spectacles or sunglasses.
The patent to Barr, U.S. Pat. No. 5,033,818, shows an electronic driving system and face mask display.
Finally, the patent to Dotson, U.S. Pat. No. 5,060,062, shows an electronic vision aid device.